


Jealous Leo at A Comp Also I Can't Name For Shit Can You Tell? by Fall Out Boy

by addictedtoanesthesia



Series: Leoji Fluff [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Help, I should be doing math homework, M/M, Some angst, Wow, but im writing fanfic, i dont know what im doing, leoji, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-17 20:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9343775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addictedtoanesthesia/pseuds/addictedtoanesthesia
Summary: Based off a headcanon by Leoji-headcanons on tumblr. A fan is shamlessly flirting with guang hong so leo gets angry and kisses him. I can't do summaries sorry





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Headcanon #5](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/256718) by Leoji-headcanons from tumblr. 



Based on this: http://leoji-headcanons.tumblr.com/post/153665267591/headcanon-5 Guang Hong's POV Even before Leo and I had entered the building, we heard the distant screams of fans who were here to watch the competition.  
"Who died?" Leo joked as he look down at me with a smile. I giggled and gave him a little shove. "You're so immature!" I accused, wondering how I someone this cute would date me.  
Leo's POV  
Leo looked up at me with a silly yet adorable grin. This boy will be the death of me. My shitty webcam didn't even start to show how beautiful this boy is. Anyway, we were here for another skating competition, and we were finally together again. As soon as we heard we were going to be skating at the same competition, we spent two or three or five hours making plans on skype.  
"Wow. The Yuri's angels seem pretty dedicated this year," Guang Hong pointed out. They even had banners with his face on them. How do they even do that? It was only announced that Yurio was competing here a few days ago. How is it even possible to get all those banners in a few days? What kind of connections must they have?  
"Yeah," I replied. "How do you get that many banners in three days?" "They probably have a stash, for emergencies," he concluded. "Surprisingly, I don't doubt tha--" I was cut off by an excited shriek and "HIII!! I'm Sarah!" A girl with long, curly brown hair walked up to us. "It's so great to meet you!" she said in a low, flirtatious voice to my boyfriend. Yeah My Boyfriend. This bitch better back off or there will be hell to pay! "Hey, can I get a selfie?" "Yeah, sure!" Leo said leaning into the frame.  
"It was actually super cool meeting you," She is not about to do this. There is no way she's about to do this. Guang Hong and I aren't touchy, but like everyone knows we're dating, so if she does this... "You're like super cute! We should get drin--" Oh HELL NO! There is no way! I can't believe this! Suddenly, without thinking, I grabbed Guang Hongs face. Locking eyes with Sarah or whatever she said her name was, I passionitly kissed Guang Hong. Like really kissed him. With all the endorphins I could really feel him tensing up, suprised, then relaxing and leaning into me, looping his arms around my neck as I slid my hands to his waist. He wrapped his arms around my neck for support. As he smiled as he did so, and when we broke apart his neck and face were a dark crimson red. I turned to the girl, who had also gone red, and she stammered, "O-oh," before running off.

"What was that about?" Guang Hong questioned.  
"Oh you really are oblivious," I laughed, taking his hand and kissing his forehead.


	2. Jealous Leo at A Comp Also I Can't Name For Shit Can You Tell? by Fall Out Boy Part two!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter, but this time from Leo's point of view!

Based on this: http://leoji-headcanons.tumblr.com/post/153665267591/headcanon-5

Sorry if this is Shit, I’m Sick and Want To Die Also I Don't Want To Edit. Someone Kill Me. 

Guang Hong’s POV

In the distance Leo and I heard the screaming of fans in the stadium. 

“Who died?” joked my boyfriend, looking down at me with a silly grin. 

We were walking side by side. 

“You’re so immature!” I teased. And adorable too… 

We weren't much of a PDA couple. Mainly because I got embarrassed when we were even just holding hands; not because I was I was embarrassed to be with Leo, I love him, but because both of us were just generally awkward in public. 

I smiled at Leo, “Wow, the Yuri’s angels seem pretty dedicated this year.”

They had banners with Yuri’s face on them, along with a surprising other amount of accessories for the three days they had to get it prepared. They really should be cosplayers. 

“Yeah,” I agreed. “How do you get that many banners in three days?”

“They probably have a stash for emergencies,” he smirked.

“Surprisingly, I don’t doubt that--” I started to say before a scream of “HIII!! I’m Sarah!” 

“Uh, hi!” I responded, surprised at the sudden confrontation.

“Its great to meet you!” she said. Oops. I already forgot her name.

“Hey, can I get a selfie?” she asked, pulling out her phone. 

“Um sure!” I replied, fixing my hair.

When she pulled out the camera on her phone I caught a glimpse of Leo-kun’s expression. He looks really angry for some reason. What’s wrong? Are you upset? I wanted to ask.

Leaning into the picture I tried to shake the thought from my mind-- maybe it was just a weird angle…

Click! Click! Click! went her iPhone. Leo-Kun still looks upset… I hope he’s okay.   
“It was actually, like, super cool meeting you,” she started to say, twisting her hair between her fingertips. 

Leo still looks angry… I noticed, concerned.

“Anyway, you’re like super cute! We should get dri--” she started to say before she was pushed out of the way and I was jumped on. I jumped as I felt some strong hands on my shoulders.

“Mmph!” I started to freak out before realizing it was only Leo. He did just cut off whatever that girl was saying. Eh. I wasn’t paying attention anyway. 

I leaned into Leo, warm compared to the cold contrast of the skating arena and wrapped my arms around his neck. He shirfted his posture because he is quite a bit taller than me and I stood on my tiptoes to reach his slightly chapped lips and to run my hands through his soft hair. I relaxed and Leo slipped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. My heartbeat was racing in my chest as I kissed him back and smiled into the kiss. It was moments like this I knew we were just meant to be. Despite living on almost opposite sides of the world.

When we finally pulled apart, Leo’s hand stayed on my hip. 

The girl --Sarah? Suzie?-- looked kind of horrified and almost ran away when Leo said “Bye, Susan!” Instead she mumbled a feeble “Oh.” before walking off.

“What was that about?” I asked. 

“Oh you really are oblivious.” My grinning boyfriend replied, slipping his hand off my waist and lacing our fingers together.

“I’m not!” I protested.

“Sure.” He responded, kissing me on the forehead.

“Hey! I’m not!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I’ve been super sick recently, this was supposed to be out on Wednesday! Oops! >.<  
> What did you think? Also If you have any nicknames for them that would be great!   
> Thanks for reading, I try to update every Sunday and randomly throughout the week! Please leave some kudos on this and leave a comment if you liked it!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thank You for reading, I'm going to and update every Sunday (haha that's not happening) and also more often during the week just randomly (LIES)! Also, I would love it if you voted, it really motivates me. Im new to publishing my fanfiction so if you have any tips please share them with me. I was wondering if I should also write it from Guang Hong's perspective so maybe I'll write it and post it on Wednesday or sometime this week. Is that a good idea? I don't know. Sorry, its really short!
> 
> Also if anyone has any nicknames for either of them please comment them because it'd be cute and writing "Guang Hong" all the time is annoying.
> 
>  
> 
> EDIT: I wrote this in google docs then didn't proofread before publishing so it looks weird, sorry!! I'll fix that in my next fic!


End file.
